Picture This
by Till-I-Met-U
Summary: A day in the life of Paige and Emily. PAILY AU. One-Shot.


AN: hello? Hi? (this is me hoping I am not waving through the void) :P

This has been in my drafts for soooo long…

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, etc.

I formatted this on my phone and please tell me if everything's crooked :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

Picture This

 **Picture this.**

I just woke up, and then I stared at you.

Then you smiled, and then you kissed me, and told me oh so softly,

"I woke up for you".

I am so in love with you.

 **Picture this.**

We're both at the kitchen. Barely clothed. So so inlove. You're making me breakfast and I am sitting at the kitchen counter, I am watching you, listening to you while you softly sings along with the radio,

 _"I give her all my love_

 _That's what I do,_

 _And if you saw my love,_

Then you looked at me and winked.

 _you'll love her too,_

 _I love her."_

Then you pulled me off my feet while you hum the song, then we both dance at the middle of the kitchen. Barely clothed and so so in love.

You're a dork, the best dork. Maybe I saved a whole country in my past life to deserve you.

Even now, after all this time, I still don't know how you're with me.

You're simply amazing, simply breathtaking.

 **Picture this.**

We're already late for work, but we're still talking softly at the kitchen counter.

Ready for work, but not yet ready for the day.

This is our most creative time, we would think of all the things that sound like I love you.

"I wuv you"

"I larvae"

"I lava"

Will we run out of ideas? I don't think so.

 **Picture this.**

We're both on the train on our way to work. You are hugging me from behind. Whispering funny stories in my ear. Lost on our own world in the middle of the crowded train. I'll hold your hands real tight in front me. Readying myself for the world in this tiring Monday morning because you're here in my arms.

"Emily."

Emily you'll say. So so breathy, so so raspy. So so Paige.

"You make this Monday morning better."

Well I am now so ready to take on the world.

 **Picture this.**

We both hop off the train already so late.

But you will still insist on walking me to my building.

We will spend five minutes saying goodbye to each other.

Kissing each other like there's no boss already fuming with anger because of how late we both are.

Still you insist.

Still I'll let you kiss me.

"One more kiss, Em."

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Then you'll hug me so tight.

"I'll see you later, Paige. Go now."

Then I'll skip happily to my office with a big grin plastered on my face.

I am so inlove.

 **Picture this.**

I am in the middle of work, so pissed with my boss, then I'll a receive a call from you.

"Have I told you I love you already?"

You will ask me.

"Yes, about 10 times this morning."

Then I'll smile, bad mood already disappearing.

"Well I want to say it again"

"Okay".

"I love you Emily".

"I know, I love you too."

You always have the perfect timing.

 **Picture this.**

It is 4pm then, when I read it in my facebook feed.

On how all of our friends tagged us at the news.

That it is now possible. Possible to get married. Tell me, where would you like to get married among those 51 rainbow-colored US States huh?

 **Picture this.**

We just got off work.

We're holding hands while grocery shopping; your parents will be visiting us later this evening.

Your dad told us not to bother with dinner anymore, they'll be bringing something.

We're just scrolling through the market picking things that we need at home.

Canola Oil, better tasting you told me.

Powdered milk, because you love that on your coffee.

Pringles, plain and salted for me, sour cream for you.

Skittles for you.

M and m's for me.

We're not completely alike but we're also not completely different. And I love you for being you. And you love me for being me.

We do not complete each other. We make each other better when together.

 **Picture this.**

We are having dinner with your parents.

They told me that in-laws are hard to please. Well it's true at first, but now…

We are laughing.

They're hinting on weddings and grandbabies.

Then we're blushing and choking on our drinks.

Your dad will laugh that big fat laugh while your mom scolds him.

It is not always like this.

It's been a long time waiting before they understand, but it is worth it.

We emptied the casserole that your parents brought.

Then we're saying goodbye to them on our front porch.

Your mom hugged us both so tight before saying her goodbyes and whispered I love you's on our ears.

Your dad.

Your dad just squeezed our shoulders. His way of intimacy for the both us, and smile his oh so proud smile to us, before saying,

"Goodnight my girls", then he turned back going straight to his car.

We just smiled our teary smile to each other and you squeezed my hand before we locked the door.

All of the struggles, all of the tears, the acceptance and understanding you've been craving for so long, that we've been craving so long from them.

The waiting is long, patience is tested but in the end, all is worth it.

All is worth it.

 **Picture this.**

We're both on the couch watching some Netflix, just completely lost within each other.

My head is on your lap, your hands combing through my hair. The movie just a white noise in the background.

"Paige,"

"hmmm?"

"I love you."

The simple things, the big things, the quips, the mannerisms, the imperfections.

(Every piece of you, you are Paige, and I am so in love with you).

 **Picture this.**

We are standing in front of the bathroom mirror, washing faces, brushing teeth, erasing all the evidence of this tiring Monday.

Exchanging toothpaste kisses, cheek pecks, and warm smile.

Monday is ending again in a few hours and I'm so glad that I'm ending the day with you by my side.

 **Picture this.**

We are both on the bed ready to fall asleep. Facing each other so so close on the bed, looking at each other faces. Breathing each other in, exchanging lazy kisses, talking about the future, planning about it.

On how both of us will make our entire wedding guest hike because we like to get married on a mountain top. On whom will cry first, or on whose parents will cry the most. On how the name of our future kids will not have a vowel in it (e.g. Trstn, Myr, Bryx) and how they will be the best doctor, or engineer, or musician.

But we both know plans changes, the mountain top wedding can be underwater.

On how it is possible to have a child named Nick or Wayne, that will become a nurse or something.

The only thing we both knew, the only thing we are sure of, the only thing that will never change is us. Together.

 **Picture this.**

We are already sleeping.

Tangled to each other.

I am dreaming about us, riding a pink unicorn towards the sun.

Our friends and our parents cheering on us.

Then I'll wake up, smiling, then I'll saw and hear you softly snoring, clinging tightly to me, hugging me impossibly closer to you.

Then I'll smile more, because even though how beautiful my dream is, I'll still like to wake up.

Why wouldn't I?

When you're here, and you're real, and you love me as much as I love you.

(Oh Paige, you're my dream come true.)

 **Picture this.**

Tomorrow morning when we both woke up I'll tell you my dream, and we will both laugh. Then you'll promise me you'll ride a pink horse on our wedding day and we will both ride it towards the sun with our friends cheering and all.

It is Tuesday now.

And even though I am still sleepy and cranky and hungry, I am ready to face the day, knowing you'll face it with me, knowing you'll be forever on my side.

Especially now, when you're kissing me and promising me more beautiful days with you.

 **Picture this.**

In the very very near future.

It is Monday morning. I hate Monday mornings, then you're waking me up and I am groaning.

Then I'll feel small hands shaking me awake, along with your laughing.

Someone's giving me his sloppy wet baby kisses this morning.

Then I'll open my eyes smiling.

I will saw our little boy struggling to climb our bed.

Then I'll pick him up, put him on my chest and hug him oh so tight.

Then I'll tickle him and you're still laughing standing at the foot of the bed.

"Mama, ishtop", he'd squeal still laughing, still oh so happy.

Then you'll stand close to me leaning your face to mine, giving me your good morning kiss.

"Breakfast is ready, time to wake up".

Then a peck on the lips.

I hate Monday mornings.

But with my family laughing on the kitchen counter, eating pop tarts and cereals and fruits, our son laughing happily, eating and creating a big mess at the same time, you letting him, you ruffling his red curly hair, you looking at me like that, well Monday morning is not so terrible anymore.

The End

AN2: This is inspired by a book I read that I completely forgot the title.

This is obviously written when same sex marriage is not yet legal in all states.

I miss Lindsey so much.

Are there still Paily fans out there?


End file.
